


John is Something Sherlock Doesn’t Understand

by inevitably_johnlocked



Series: I-J's Sherlock Meta Series [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, John is Beautiful, Meta, Metaphors, Sherlock Loves John, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inevitably_johnlocked/pseuds/inevitably_johnlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small little epiphany I had about the entire episode of TGG in relation to John’s importance to Sherlock. There are parallels everywhere in this series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John is Something Sherlock Doesn’t Understand

**Author's Note:**

> **_FIRST PUBLISHED APRIL 25/15_**  
>   Original Meta Can be found at my blog here: [John is Something Sherlock Doesn’t Understand](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/117370063895/john-is-something-sherlock-doesnt-understand)
> 
> * * *
> 
> [Version française disponible aussi](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/124112122480/john-est-quelque-chose-que-sherlock-ne-comprend)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Please visit the blogs of the other contributors to this meta:  
> [unreconstructedfangirl](http://unreconstructedfangirl.tumblr.com/post/122318997211/john-is-something-sherlock-doesnt-understand) | [mild-lunacy](http://mild-lunacy.tumblr.com/post/122317866919/john-is-something-sherlock-doesnt-understand) | [tutrukanashiko](http://tutrukanashiko.tumblr.com/post/124778384487/john-is-something-sherlock-doesnt-understand)
> 
> * * *
> 
> I'm so pleased with myself for discovering this. And it's also the first thing I've ever written that has been translated, so that was a milestone moment for me too :D
> 
> * * *

OMG. So, as I was writing one of my many other meta, I had a ridiculous epiphany.  


Okay, so Sherlock in _TGG_ doesn’t understand the solar system, right? Doesn’t understand why it’s important, right?  


>   
>  **SHERLOCK:** Ordinary people fill their heads with all kinds of rubbish, and that makes it hard to get at the stuff that matters. **_Do you see?_**  
>  _(John looks at him for a moment, trying to bite his lip but then can’t contain himself.)_  
>  **JOHN:** But it’s the _solar system_!  
>  _(Sherlock briefly buries his head in his hands.)_  
>  **SHERLOCK:** Oh, hell! What does that _matter?!_  
> 

**_(emphasis on “do you see” mine)_**. Later Sherlock and John go out, and Sherlock admires the stars:  


>   
>  **SHERLOCK:** Beautiful, isn’t it?  
>  _(John looks up [and sees an impossibly dense star field that you would never see in central London in a million years].)_  
>  **JOHN:** I thought you didn’t care about things like that.  
>  **SHERLOCK:** Doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate it.  
> 

[Then later still, this happens, from this post _(where the gif is from):_](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/114077699295/johnthreecontinents-beautiful-isnt-it-john)  


  


Not only is John something beautiful to Sherlock, but **SHERLOCK DOESN’T UNDERSTAND HIM. HE DOESN’T KNOW WHY JOHN’S IMPORTANT. AND SHERLOCK SUDDENLY SEES** _(do you see?)_. He’s damn well going to try to learn why it matters.  


It didn’t click to me until I went back to that post and had to look up [transcripts](http://arianedevere.livejournal.com/46217.html#cutid1) for something else. I’m so dumb sometimes. The amount of parallels this show has bloody kills me sometimes. Jesus. I’m sure it’s been mentioned before, so kudos to whoever spotted that extra bit first. I had a mighty need to Johnlock today. And yes, it’s a verb now too.  


In fact, that entire first exchange is Sherlock literally foreshadowing his own discovery of John. Sherlock fills his head with “rubbish”. And by S3, he fills it all with John.

* * *

> **[unreconstructedfangirl:](http://unreconstructedfangirl.tumblr.com/post/122318997211/john-is-something-sherlock-doesnt-understand)**  
>  Oh, lovely. This whole episode works the solar system motif so beautifully. Good storytelling is such a pleasure.  
> 

> **[mild-lunacy:](http://mild-lunacy.tumblr.com/post/122317866919/john-is-something-sherlock-doesnt-understand)**  
>  #I’m pretty excited to find yet more subtext years down the line #we’re pretty lucky #also it’s ironic ‘cause to John Sherlock is the sun #the center of his universe #without Sherlock life is grey and not worth living but to Sherlock John *is* all the wonder and light of the universe #he’d never felt a part of knew to be untouchable and had deleted only to see it– and himself– through John’s eyes #all the light passing through John to be seen at all #the conductor of light #that’s the metaphor  
> 

> **[tutrukanashiko:](http://tutrukanashiko.tumblr.com/post/124778384487/john-is-something-sherlock-doesnt-understand)**  
>  It’s fantastic! This think makes me thinking about next seasons.
> 
> I wouldn’t wonder if they ( gatiss and Moffat) remind us Solar system in some very romantic way.  
>  Someone wrote ( now i’m not sure who) at the end of series four , in the case that John will be wounded and dying in sherlock’s presence, Sherlock will have to use his mind palace and inside it will be actually “mind palace john” who would help him basically to save his self.
> 
> I imagine something like:
> 
> John bleeding in Sherlock arms. He can’t even speaks to him, he barely is breathing, Hardly trying to keep open his eyes so he sees Sherlock very blurry. Sees him in total panic with crying. Hears from far away his voice desperately calls his name: John! John please! Don’t you dare die! Don’t you dare to do this to me! You are everything I have, do you hear me! Damn it! What the hell I supposed to do?“ 
> 
> And John knows it. He is a doctor after all. But he can’t to speak. He knows that he is dying. And he just can’t believes that it’s real sherlock who keeps him in arms. From rest of his mind he is just thinking about that he probably must dreaming. It can not be Sherlock, because Sherlock never have so worried about him. He have never so panicking before. He have alway used his brain to solves an any problem… So it simply can’t be real Sherlock Holmes.
> 
> But it is him. He is a human being who’s panicking and crying for lose only one person, who is most important person in the world. So It’s impossible for him to use his mind at that moment. 
> 
> He is only able to hug him and sway with him and to mutter to him that everything will be ok. 
> 
> But… after that… He hear John calling at him: _SHERLOCK CALM DOWN! YOU NEED TO CONCENTRATE!_
> 
> Sherlock winks confused. It takes a moment before he realizes it’s actually “mind palace John” But after that he finally tries to concentrate. He is listening voice of his Captain Watson: _CALL THE AMBULANCE! DO IT! NOW SHERLOCK!_
> 
> Sherlock calls ambulance immediately. 
> 
> John calls at him: _I HAVE ONLY A FEW MINUTES BEFORE I WILL BLEEDING OUT AND DIE SO IF YOU COULD BE SO KIND AND COULD TO COME HERE BECAUSE YOU NEED TO LISTEN CAREFULLY… WELL IN THE FACT I NEED YOU TO LISTEN CAREFULLY_
> 
> Sherlock is suddenly staying in the middle of their room on baker street. Sees John, who is siting in his chair and peacefully watches Sherlock. 
> 
> Sherlock stays there weak in the knees. Desperate.
> 
> John nods toward Sherlock’s chair and without any word asks him to sit.
> 
> Sherlock does. And John keeps telling about medical stuff. _SO FIRST YOU HAVE TO STOP ME TO BLEEDING. TAKE OF YOUR SCARF AND KEEP PRESSURE ON MY WOUND. AS HARD AS YOU CAN._
> 
> In real life Sherlock does what he was asked for. Takes of his own scarf and attached to John’s wound. Real John starts to falling to the coma. 
> 
> _"It doesn’t work!“_ screams Sherlock at John in his mind palace. 
> 
> _"NOW YOU HAVE TO KEEP ME AWAKE AS LONG AS AMBULANCE WILL FIND US BOTH.”_
> 
> Sherlock shakes with John: "John wake up! Can you hear me? wake up!“ 
> 
> "Sherlock…” whispers real John while closing his eyes. 
> 
> In Mind palace Sherlock angrily hits the chair. _"How?!“_ Screams at John.  
>  _"TRY TO PUNCH ME.”_  
>  _"Punch you?“_  
>  _"YES. IN THE FACE.”_  
>  _"You are a masochist,“_ Sherlock growls and gives him a slap cautiously.
> 
> _"John, Come on! Look at me!”_
> 
> _He makes him slowly to open eyes._
> 
> _"Yes, yes! That’s right! That’s my soldier…“ - Takes John’s face to his hands ,,John, you have to stay awake, do you hear me?”_  
>  Picture is changed again. And we are back at Baker street.  
>  _"GREAT! KEEP GOING. JUST DON’T STOP TO TALK ON ME.“_  
> 
> 
> We see Sherlock to close his eyes in mind palace and open in real life.
> 
> _"All right John, come on, tell me something. Anything. **Tell me about solar system go on! I need to know names of all those planets. And I need to know it know!”** _
> 
> John opens his mouth, _"You are an idiot, Sherlock…“_ says quietly and smiles. 
> 
> Sherlock laughs little hysterically while one tear is running his face. 
> 
> _"I know,” he says. In his eyes we can see love. So much sincere and huge love for John...  
>  _  
> 

**I hate everything. I’m going to go sob in a corner now.** _(seriously though, BEAUTIFUL, thank you for writing such a lovely headcanon to go with my meta :D)_


End file.
